Who's Heir
by Yaoi Phoenix Girl
Summary: Naruto is pregnant but with who's child? It is Itachi, his infamous lovor who is rival that left him? Main: ItachixNaru Onesided SasuNaru with a sid of KisamexOC
1. Love and Mistakes

Hey guys! I know, you're thinking What the hell happen to the story? Well this is it. I moved around and changed a good bit fo it. It will still be short though, as I'm still improving my writing skills. So, please enjoy the first chapter of Who's Heir, redone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naurto. If I did, only Yaoi would be there.

* * *

Naruto sighed then turned his sad gaze to the stars. He had been staring at a picture of him and his lover, Itachi. Sasuke had left the village three years ago, mainly leaving Naruto who had been in a relationship with him.

Itachi had been there to pick up the pieces. Few people knew of their relationship since Naruto lived in fear that someone would kill Itachi in front of him. But, like every good thing, they don't last long. Sasuke, the damn cursed man who hurt Naruto, had come back to the village.

Phoenix, his friend, sat beside him. "The moon doesn't hold her sway for long now." She looked to the elder beside her. "He will come, don't worry." Her short messy electric violet hair seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I know that but when? I can't wait for a stupid signal..."

A lone firework shot into the sky, the one out of many that was to be held for Sakura's party. But this one had a bad flight, it destination for the woods. Naruto stared at it, a smile finally showing.

Phoenix stood up, "I'll be at Sakura's party. I'll be waiting so don't be too long." She turned when Naruto asked a question "Is the deal with the Akatsuki still good? I mean you fighting for them till you die then they get the demon?" Phoenix chuckled. "Yes, it is." Her ring glinted from its necklace around her neck. She disappeared.

Naruto smiled for a bit, thinking to himself. "I'll give it a few minutes. Just in case he is still a mile or two away." He heard sounds of footsteps coming toward him and he mentally groaned.

Sasuke had been also been trying to get pick up where they left off since he came back. But Naruto had always said he was taken by another man. Sasuke's success rate had dropped below the negative numbers. "Naruto!" a voice he knew well, called to him. He got up as the sounds became quicker and faster.

"Naruto, can we please talk?" asked a young Uchiha. Naruto quickly hid the photo and turn to look at Sasuke. "No, I have to go." Naruto's cold glare and voice could have killed any person. He walked past the frozen Uchiha, disappeared and appeared in a little hidden meadow.

He waited for about fifteen minutes. "Maybe it was Sakura trying to shoot a firework. I should go back before I get in trouble."

Naruto sighed then felt a familiar pair of arms that had wrapped around his waist. "Naru-chan I missed you." Naruto smiled and turned to see his infamous lover. "'Tachi, I missed you too."

Itachi smiled and capture his fox's lips. Naruto responded back quickly and wrapped his own arms around the tall man's neck. They broke apart in a couple minutes to breathe. "Naruto, please. Just one time before I go again..."Naruto smiled and nodded. "But, you have to come back quickly." Itachi chuckled then kissed the fox again. He allowed losing himself in Itachi's seduction.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxy

Naruto ran toward Sakura's house for her birthday party. He walked in as the sharp smell of sake hit his sensitive nose. Sakura waved to him and lead him to the heat of the party. Phoenix caught his glance before her eyes widen. She headed toward him, knocking people over.

Naruto was thrusted a drink and he was forced to sip some of it. Naruto's vision went blank and he caught blurs of the rest. Naruto awoke in someone's bed, in their room. But worse then that, he knew this type of building.

"No...How...How could I?" He quickly changed but the bedroom door open as Sasuke stood in it. "Naru-" was all he got out as Naruto had disappeared in a good poof of smoke.

* * *

So...Was it good? Do I need to jump off a cliff? Please review and tell me so I can fix it. Thank you very much!

GHA


	2. I'm WHAT!

Hi! This is Phoenix here! So I might have got one review but I got alot people to read it at least. sighs Wish I had more reviews. So...here is chap. 2. Yes I know, its short. I have at least to chap. 6 complete but I write about a chapter a day so I hopefully shall get this story done soon. A thank you for anyone who might review this chap.

Disclaimer: Don't know Naruto but I do know Phoenix. I don't even have a Naruto plushie.

* * *

Naruto had been hiding in his shared apartment for a few of weeks. Phoenix paid most of the rent and stayed with him. She walked over to him, picking in up and put an arm around his waist. One of his hands stayed to his stomach, the other around Phoenix.

He groaned and clutched his stomach as they made their way to Tsunade.

Phoenix helped him into her office and eased him down in front of her desk. Tsunade's mind went blank. _No Hello Granny? What is wrong with my son this time?_

"Please, Tsunade...Help me!" He managed to spit out. She sighed and helped him up and laid him on her desk. "What is the problem with him?" Her gaze with to Phoenix as her clothes signal she hardly put on anything before stepping out. True, Phoenix wore only shorts and Naruto's old childhood jacket. "He has been like that since Sakura's party."

Tsunade shook her head, turning to Naruto. "What did you do at the party, baka?" Naruto gave a weak laugh. "Well...I woke up in Sasuke's bed... Does that count for something?" The elder woman sighed, doing a simple pregnancy test. "Congrats, you will be a father." Naruto sat up quickly.

"Tsunade, how is that possible?!" Naruto's voice has a shrill sound to it. "Simple," A voice said, though not Tsunade's, "There are few female demons, two in fact. So the males adapted female reproductive organs. That is what Houkou says." Phoenix smiled as her demon explained nervously.

"Well, if you're going to have a child...Is the father Him?" She asked. Naruto stood up and sighed. "I don't know if Itachi is the father...or Sasuke is. I woke up in his gross bed." Naruto had told Tsunade about his relationship with Itachi after the first month. She nearly killed him but since, there have been no attacks from the Akatsuki, she let it go.

"Naruto, you're like my son. Even if it is Itachi's, the child will not be harm. If it is Sasuke's, I need to tell him then...By the way, you're one month pregnant." Naruto sighed and staggered to the wall near the door. "Call him in...tell him." Phoenix stood out in the open, leaving Naruto to hide in the shadows.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke walked in, not noticing a small fox by the door and went to Tsunade's desk. She motion him to sit as she drank some sake. "I have heard you and Naruto had sexual intercourse. Earlier that same day, he did the same process with another man. As a result Naruto got pregnant. We don't know who the father is." Sasuke gaze went from glaring to Phoenix to confused and stunned.

Sasuke's breathe stop then restarted. "I-I could have an heir? Where is Naruto then?" Phoenix snorted. "You should go back to the academy, chicken ass. You can't sense him? I though you were a jounin."  
Naruto changed his form from a fox to his human appearance. He looked down when he said, "I'm right here." Naruto nearly fainted when Sasuke pulled his head up and kissed him.

What happen next, only three people really knew it would happen. Kyuubi made his anger well known. Sasuke was thrown back as red chakra flowed around Naruto's sixteen year old form. An old raspy voice came from Naruto's month, **"Come near my kit, I will kill you like I should have at the Valley of Death." **

Phoenix walked over calmly and hugged Naruto. "Kyuubi, give him back. He has to go shopping with me later today." Naruto went limp as he gave control back. Naruto's eyes fluttered open. "I'm leaving...he won't be back for another week." Only a Hokage and a hidden Akatsuki member knew his meaning as a defeated fox left her office.

* * *

So? Was it good? A preveiw of the main idea for the next chap. PS- Review and Don't kill me for the preveiw ideas.

(Here is the preview.)

Phoenix held onto her friend, scared that Naruto was crying and wearing black. A cold hand seemed to have garbbed her heart, squeezing it tightly. "Naruto-chan...What is wrong?" Naruto looked up, knowing this would hit the girl the worst. "Itachi...Itachi is dead." Phoenix's world crumbled in that instant. Her memories shattered as her mind tried to fathom that her sensei was dead.

Note: This won't be exactly in the next chap. I will do a bit of a prequel to this, showing Phoenix's past and how Naruto came into play. Though they will explain a litle of it, not all. Please review and I will giev you huggles and reply to the review.

Cya, until next time.

Phoenix


	3. Why him? The angel named Death

Hi, Ami here. I decided a new idea. Combining chapters. Makes them long and simpleer for me. But it also means double the writing...sigh Well, to my reveiwers:

**DarkAngel90111: **I have to but don't worry...He can never be killed in my heart. He has more chance of being the father also. Thanks for the review and keep review plz. Tahnks for adding me to your favorites too!

**NailBunnyDeadBunny:** Same thing, Itachi can't die in this fic, kinda. And I'm working on my chapters so they won't be too short. And Phoenix will be explain in a prequel to this I'm working on. Look for it soon. But Phoenix is basically working for the Akatsuki and is undercover in the village.

**Kukuacho:** Thanks for the review and thanks for adding me as a favorite author and story. Hoep to see more reviews form you.

**Vanpire:** And again, don't worry about Itachi. Leave him to me. I'm working on writing more. 3

PS: I will never own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

Warning: Some chars might be ooc like the Akatsuki or something. So be beware!

It had been two months since Naruto had found out he was pregnant. But that didn't matter to the blonde. He had been in a depression for a week...waiting for Sakura or Kakashi to tell him it's ready. He sighed and switched positions so he now lay on his back. Phoenix was on a mission leaving the apartment feeling lonely without the young sixteen year old girl. He closed his eyes, a lone tear escaping him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto ran to the small clearing to see if Itachi had come to see him. He had done this for a bit, just waiting for two hours then leaving to come again the next day. He has been at it for so long; Tsunade nearly gave him a lecture about how he should move on with his life until he gets a message. _Phoenix _told him nothing of the Akatsuki's plans so he felt like he had to check. But Naruto, being himself, didn't listen much to his elders. He stopped as an all too familiar chakra signature loomed up ahead._

_Sasuke stood ten feet from him looking down at a body, with an evil smirk on his face. He had blood splattered across his body and his arm was at a weird angle. "I finally killed him; Naruto...my brother is dead." Naruto's heart lurched and caught in his throat. Tears were threatening to spill over as he ran and pushed Sasuke out of his way._

_Naruto kneeled beside Itachi's body and checked for any signs of life. Not finding any, he pulled him close as sobs racked his body. "Why...Itachi, Why?" he whispered to himself. He cried out louder, cursing Sasuke mentally._

_Sasuke became two things: Angry and confused. "Why do you hold the man who murder my clan and left me alone?" He growled out. Naruto flinched at the harsh and cold voice of his former friend and lover._

_"Itachi...your brother...was my lover. This child...it's his..." Naruto picked up Itachi and put him on his back. He was glad he trained with heavy weights but even with that, Itachi was heavy. He wished _Phoenix _had come back from her stupid mission. Meeting and establishing new allies from other villages could wait._

_Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. "That child is mine...Tsunade said so..." Naruto shook his head. "Even a Hokage lies." Naruto disappeared from the forest, but mostly from the young Uchiha._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto heard a knock and jumped awake. He sighed and slipped on a necklace that held a ring. A special ring from the Akatsuki, but mostly from Itachi.

FEWHOURSFEWHOURSFEWHOURSFEWHOURSLATER!

Kakashi had sent Pakkun to get Naruto. Naruto changed and walked to the graveyard in black. He headed to a secret section of it. Sakura stood there with Tsunade, she knew of Naruto's relationship, which was along with Kakashi, who just found out. "We did everything you ask Naruto..." A pink headed ninja stated.

Naruto nodded his head at her words and kneel beside the tombstone. "I'll always love you, Uchiha Itachi." His usually happy eyes, now red and puffy from tears, looked over the large grave. He noticed the leaf symbol, unscratched. He traced over it, entranced slightly.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's gaze and put a hand on his shoulder. "We wanted you to mark his true village; he left this one many years ago." Naruto did the smallest of small smiles and pulled out a kunai. He cut a clean line through the symbol.

Naruto stood up and signal them that they could go. They left but looked back to see a sad fox instead of a hyper one. Naruto heard a voice spill from his lips as Kyuubi's, **"You were worthy as my Kit's love. Rest in Peace."** Naruto stared down and whispered, "I never told you...it's yours..."

Naruto wander through the streets of Konoha until he stopped at the tree where he met up with Kiba and his team after training with Jiarya. He sat down and leaned against it. **"Kit, you still have me. I will always be here for you."** Kyubi's rich voice entered his head again.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Please leave me alone...at least for a bit." Kyuubi became quiet as a single though entered the large crimson fox's head. _How to I keep quiet if I know that his lover isn't dead?_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Itachi shoved Deidara and Sasori off of him. He had watched his Naruto at his fake funeral. "Can't Phoenix tell him it's not true? I- I have to see him..." Itachi hit the ground, kneeling. Deidara looked to his partner who just shrugged, not caring. "We had to do this, Leader-sama doesn't care about the relationship but he does care if we are found to be close to this village. Phoenix is strong and will get him to realize it."

Sasori shook his head, walking toward the large clay bird. "Deidara, Itachi. We have to go back now." Deidara helped Itachi get to his feet, getting him to the bird. Itachi felt numb the own way back. Deidara helped him inside, and toward the living room. His partner looked over from the old TV with Hidan and Tobi.

Itachi sat down beside Kisame, eyes wandering from face to face. "What is wrong with him? What happen to our Golden Fox?" Kisame had given Naruto that pet name for fun. Deidara answered instead, "He just found out...Naruto's pregnant with his son. And he still can't believe he just faked his death with a puppet." Tobi got up, poking Itachi. "Itachi-san! Tobi wants you to know he cares about you and will help you get Naru-chan back!"

Itachi looked up, hugged Tobi. He didn't care about the shocked faces from his other friends. "Thank you...Tobi..." He stood up, heading to his room. Hidan looked to Tobi who watched Itachi. "What the fuck did you do to him?" Tobi giggled. "Itachi needs to know we all are there for him. He needs to know we care. That is why Tobi said that and hugged him back." He walked off, toward the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phoenix waved to Naruto, finding him under an old tree. "Naru-chan! I'm back!" Her voice trailed off when she saw him up close. Eyes were letting tears by, black clothes for only deaths. She quickly kneeled and hugged him. "What is wrong? Tell me...Is it the child?"

Naruto shook his head, holding onto his friend for dear life. This scared Phoenix, really scared her. "S-sasuke killed him...He killed I-i-itachi." Phoenix went rigid, letting her shirt be soaked by tears. "Uchiha-sensei..." She muttered, tears escaping her as well. She picked him up, helping him to their apartment. But they didn't sleep, only holding onto each other, crying for the lost of a great teacher and lover.

So, I hope you liked my twist. And pleasse try the poll. What should the child be?

Boy or Girl?

Reveiw and check it out.

Ami-chan


	4. Explaining why

Hi, and I'm sorry. Been busy and I let my friend write this chapter. So I was ready to post it last wek but she wasn't done. It is still short and this if for someone who doesn't like to write. Be glad she got it in now then in months from now. I have read the reviews and I'm happy more people have put this in their favorites. For the Gender is will be a girl. I already formed a picture of her in my mind but names will be needed. Then the top 2 will be boted for. I hope everyone will try this out.

Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Naruto woke first, setting the girl down onto the bed. He silently got up, heading toward his kitchen. He set the stove; put a pot on with water. He managed to reach up, getting an instant ramen cup out. He peeled off the top, waiting for the water. He heard the rush of wind entering the apartment from their single balcony.

"Yo." Kakashi leaned on the edge, looking toward him. "I know you don't want to hear this but...Sasuke can't be trailed. He killed a criminal and that is fine with the counsel." His one eye looked to the view. He heard footsteps coming toward him.

Naruto leaned out, watching the view. "I don't know who got it worse, me or Phoenix. He was there for most of her life. I only knew him for a few months." Kakashi nodded, thinking.

"Naruto, why don't you and Phoenix come to see our new students? My team, along with Sakura's would enjoy a break." Naruto chuckled. "I thought you said we would be your only students." He smirked, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, you won't have a team since you are pregnant so this team was really to be yours. I though you guys would want to help with the bell test. Four bells and six students should be fun." He looked over to see the water boiling. "At noon then. Our bridge." He disappeared quickly, smiling under his mask.

Naruto turned, nearly running to the boiling water for the ramen. "He never changes does he?" He muttered. "No, he doesn't." A voice said. Naruto froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Sasuke stepped in from the balcony. "How is the child doing?"

Naruto decide to play it cool. "Fine, great actually." He set the cup with a paper towel over it. Waiting was his least favorite part of the ramen. He turned around to see the sharingan; he felt his blood turn cold. "Why? Why him?" Sasuke sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for an explanation.

Naruto slowly sat down, taking the ramen with him. "I know that can't be your only question...so I'll start from the beginning. You left me and I just fell apart. I did go train with the pervy sage for actually one year. I came back did nothing but missions." He sighed, starting to eat the ramen. "Then, I manage to become a jounin. I was happy for once."

Sasuke listened, his eyes turning normal. "So where does Phoenix and my brother come in?" He asked. Naruto smiled. "That was my stupid brain. I was on a mission for the time since becoming a jounin. I don't remember what it was for but I do remember a dark purple clad ninja, which turned out to be Phoenix. She helped me with some of these guys I had to kill. Turns out the Akatsuki wanted them dead too."

Sasuke nodded. "Does that mean Phoenix is in the Akatsuki?" He sounded a little interested. Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, would you believe that Itachi had to kill the clan? Well it's true. Your father always liked Itachi and he kind of wanted you dead. 'That imperfect son...' as Itachi recalled him saying. He had planned to kill you that night you came home, and if you escaped, everyone in the clan had to try. No one was on your side except for your brother." He finished the ramen, throwing it away.

"Then this big stupid fox had to pass out, leaving me with him all bloody." A voice said. Phoenix yawned, standing in the door. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. Itachi wanted you to be happy and stay alive, even if you hate him." She walked past him to get some of the coffee. "Naruto, should I wear my assassin gear to scare the kiddies?" Sasuke chuckled, earning stares from Naruto and Phoenix.

"What? I can laugh." He walked to the balcony. "Naruto, I'm sorry for Itachi's death. I hope we can still be close friends." He disappeared. Phoenix smiled. "So, I'll get ready and we can try to get your fox self ready too." Naruto smiled then got a funny idea. "Maybe we can dye Sasuke's hair to a brighter pink then Sakura's."

Naruto walked with Phoenix who had a black cloak on. "How about this, I get Sakura's group, you can have Kakashi's? I won't go all out but enough to scare them."

Naruto laughed, earning a few stares. "Fine, but your outfit will do just that. Hopefully none of them will be pricks." Phoenix nodded, jumping up on the railing for the bridge, waving to Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei, where is Sakura-san?" Phoenix asked.

Naruto nodded to her question, Kakashi replied," She is waiting at the training grounds. You can head on over there. Naruto can help me get lost on the road of life." Naruto chuckled as Phoenix left quickly. "Naruto, how is the kid? Has the baby kick yet?" Naruto shook his head, his hands going to his stomach. "Tsuande did a jutsu though, so only people I wish to see my stomach could. The true size that it."

Kakashi nodded. "So how are you since...Itachi-san's death?" He asked. Naruto's eyes flicker between his face and ground. "Fine, Phoenix is still in a little shock I think. I'm doing fine; Sasuke finally stopped bugging me too. Though I don't know if I should tell my kid that I'm its dad, Phoenix is the mother." He leaned over the railing, staring out.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell the truth. Simple as that." He got a joking voice on quickly. "Hey, Naruto...what would you do if I was joking? Like, I meet my team tomorrow?" Naruto's head snapped up to meet his, a confused and slightly annoyed look.

"Kakashi-sensei...I'll kill you!" He said it with a smile, "No...You own me some ramen."

His former teacher sighed, and began leading his old student.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Phoenix sighed as she heard the same form Sakura, no training today. She smiled at the pink-nin and walked toward the outskirts of the village. She headed for the river, taking a shortcut and going straight for Naruto's clearing. She stood in the middle of it, looking down. "Please...say something. Tell me you're not dead." She whispered to no one. She turned as the sound of a twig snapping.

A bunny popped out, running off for safety. She sighed. "I'm an idiot...he is dead and there is no way for that to change."

"Well, if I manage to train something that turned out to be an idiot, then I should be dead." That voice, those words seemed to reach her heart. She turned quickly to see her favorite people in front of her. Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Deidara stood there. "Uchiha-sensei..." She trailed off, running and tackling him in a hug. "You broke your promise! Why?" She cried, holding him tight.

Something clicked in her mind. She turned to the others, her anger rising and Houkou waking up slowly. "Why did you make him to that, Sasori-senpai?" Deidara stood between his Danna and the angry girl. "Pein-sama told us to do that, un. The Akatsuki safety come first then Naruto's, un. He promised that."

She turned to Kisame who raised his hands. "I didn't know they were doing it." He leaned down to her height and gave her a peck on the cheek. She pulled away, looking down. "Should I tell Naruto-chan? Or do I follow orders?" Itachi put a hand on her head. "Till the child is born, he must only know I'm dead. After that, a new plan is in effect."

She nodded, turning and heading back to the village. Sasori muttered, "Damn brat. She is a pain in my-" A kunai from one of the many that were on Phoenix's outfit hit the trunk that was a hair away form his head. "I heard that!" She called back.

**So, my dear little pup, still going to tell Naruto that Itachi must have had a back-up plan?**

_**No...Not until the child is born. Pein-sama word is the law to the Akatsuki.**_

Her wolf chuckled, settling down for another nap. Phoenix headed for the ramen shop, something telling her that is where the fox was.

So, like it? I hope you did. I will post the next one next monday. And the new story of Phoenix Rising will be up by then. Phoenix's childhood and her life leading up to this story. If people want it can be her veiw of this story as well. So tlak to me and review!


	5. Pictures

Disclaimer: Never will own them.

Naruto whined, trying to claw his way out of the pink color hospital room

Naruto whined, trying to claw his way out of the pink color hospital room. He looked to both Phoenix and Sasuke who were playing chess, staring at the bored. "Your turn to stop him," Sasuke said, moving his knight to capture a pawn of Phoenix. The young girl looked to Naruto, her wrist flicking out, a rope wrapping around his waist. She tugged, pulling him back to her. "Get over the color, ok? You are here to see your little child on a screen. (1) They did say they were sorry." She was dressed in her ANBU, her mask beside her. She looked back to the board, moving her queen and looking to Sasuke. "Checkmate."

The raven gritted his teeth, putting the pieces in the box along with the board. He looked to the blonde who was struggling. "She can make that tighter." He hinted, the fox stopping quickly. Phoenix giggled, stretching a little. She bent down, slowly doing a hand stand. "Hey, Naruto-chan, I still can't believe you can't see your feet a bit when the jutsu is dropped." She looked at him, an upside down smile plastered on her face. The door opened, Tsunade walking in. "Phoenix, your team is waiting." The girl poofed, her mask in place.

Naruto stood up, the ropes dropping from his body. He sighed, unzipping his jacket and releasing the jutsu. His stomach swelled as he moved uneasily to the bed. It dipped a little as he laid down, Sasuke sitting down beside him. "I though she was joking." The raven-haired man said. Naruto glared at him, slapping him on the shoulder. "Oi, Teme! Shut up!" Tsunade pulled over the screen, turning it on and getting the gel lotion. "Has Naruto been eating ramen still?" She asked.

Sasuke looked up at her. "Sadly yes but Phoenix made a veggie only ramen which he ate up still. Then the veggie drink he is forced to drink every day along with more fruits. Though he still only craves ramen." He told her, said blonde pouting. Though his pout when around as his pants were unzipped a little. "Calm down Naruto." Tsunade said, putting the gel on his large stomach and rubbing it around a little. "I think we can tell what gender it is by not. After this, you got a few more months but you now can only do rank D and maybe some C mission." She explained, picking up the reader (2) and placing it on the middle. And image pop up, shadowing and a little blurry. She moved it around, Naruto staring in wonder. "It looks so small...I can't believe it is inside me."

Tsunade pointed to it. "There is its head and an arm. Look, I think its waving..." She gave a small smile as the little hand moved again. "I think it is a boy" Naruto reached up as far as he could, touching the bottom of the screen. "Hello, my son. You will be a great ninja like me." Tsunade pushed a button, the image starting to print. She cleaned his stomach and helped with him pants. "Well, now you need to get a room ready for him." She smiled, handing over the pictures.

Naruto stood up, staring at them. "Sasuke, you get to paint the room. I'll pick out the colors. (3)" He smiled at said person before grabbing him and running out with plans.

WITHOURLITTLEFIREBIRD

Phoenix smirked under her mask as the mission was near the main point. During two missions at the same time was hard. She got the scroll, making a copy of it quickly. She chuckled, some members turning to her. "Something wrong, Claws?" Her name in the ANBU was Claws, yes because she seems to have many of them (4). "No, just can't believe we are almost done." They nodded as the original went into her pouch and the fake disappeared. Now the information on other tailed-demons would also be in the hands of the Akatsuki.

She heard the two new guys in her team gossip about something. She listened more carefully. "Yeah, I heard that the demon container got himself knock-up like a little slut." One guy said with black hair and red tips. She paused in her evil plans to kill them when the dirty blonde guy said, "Well, he is stupid like that. I mean, he thinks that he will..." A loud cracking sound was heard as all four members of her team looked over as her. Her mask was cracked, the lines deep and long. She tackled them both, about to punch as she was pulled off. "Claws, restrain yourself."

She growled and struggle. "If they try to say anything about Naruto, I'll kill them myself." She pulled away, throwing her broken mask away and turning from her team. "You can finish making sure no knows we were here. I'm taking the scroll back to Tsunade-sama." She jumped up, catching a branch and using it up to flip and land on the next branch. She jumped from the high branches to the next. A buzzing sound was in her ears as she switched stations on the radio.

"Is the scroll in your hands?" She asked, knowing it always could have been caught by someone else. A scratchy voice replied, "Of course, brat. We got the scroll. (5)" The line went dead after that and she smirked.

"Well, if I was keeping count that would be 200 double missions so far." She took a big jump, twisting in the air and laughing. Time to see Naruto and see her little niece or nephew's picture.

* * *

1:Phoenix does know that it is called an Ultrasound. I though that line was cute so I used it instead.

2: I forgot what the little device is called so I went with reader.

3: Anyone want to help me pick out colors? Send the ideas of how the room should go in a review if you want.

4: Her weapons were needles, kunai and her twin swords. But she is like Ten-Ten, she has ALOT of them.

5: Guess the person who says this and I'll give you a hug and candy.

Sorry for the VERY VERY VERY late update. But I got cheerleading, school, homework, and other stories I'm working on. I will never stop updating without a true good reason. Also, I went to Comic Con! That was so much fun and if any of you went, then you were lucky.

Phoenix Signing off.


	6. Mission Time

Disclaimer: No, they are not mine.

* * *

Phoenix unlocked her apartment and walked in. Naruto had moved into the Uchiha mansion or complex. She still kept the apartment since it was a good place for a young girl like herself to live. She locked the door and stripped down to bare skin. Her hair was pulled down as she turned on the shower. She stretched her back cracking and she stepped into the hot water. "Need to cut my hair again." She muttered as the sweat and any blood was swept away from her and into the drain.

When her body was clean, she stepped out and dried herself off. She slid on a simple kimono with light blue flowers going across it. She was in the process of putting up her hair with a toad popped into her room. "Naruto needs help." It said before it poof and left her. She grabbed her shoes and slid them on. A few scrolls got in her hands as she ran for the Uchiha mansion.

Voices were heard as she slammed open the front door. She ran for the room and slid the door open. "Hey, Nix-chan!" Naruto said with a smile on his lips.

Said girl dropped her scrolls and gaped. "You...But...the toad...What the hell is going on?!" She surveyed the room to find small blotches of paint on the wall of different colors. She put her gaze to Naruto who was still smiling.

"Naruto wanted help picking out colors." A voice said form behind her. Sasuke pushed his way into the room with two more paint cans. Phoenix closed her mouth, her eye twitching. "You...called me from a nice shower and relaxation that I could have enjoyed from a mission to HELP YOU PICK PAINT COLORS?!" She yelled at Naruto's now cowering form in the corner.

"Phoenix...I'm sorry, don't hurt me." She kept coming and kneeled beside him. She leaned down and put her hands on his large stomach as Naruto watched her. "Hey, what color do you want?" She asked in a whisper. She felt a kick or a punch but it hit her ring finger. She stood up and looked to the five paint cans that had different colors. "That color in the fourth can should be painted. The baby told me so!" She said with a small smile.

Naruto got up and went over to the can of paint. "Hmm...Ok. Hey, Phoenix, want to help-..." He was cut off by a simple question.

"Want some Ramen?" Phoenix asked.

ILOVEYAOIILOVEYAOIILOVEYAOIILOVEYAOIiLOVEYAOI

Sasuke and Naruto sat on one side of the booth, Phoenix on the other. Naruto was trying to find money since Phoenix said he had to pay. Sasuke told them both he would cover the cost. "Three pork ramens please." Phoenix said with a smile. As the waiter left, her smile dropped form her lips and she looked to the men.

"So, Sasuke-chan, you seem cozy with Naru-chan...Care to explain?" She questioned, Houkou taking interest and now was up to watch this play out.

Naruto blushed but Sasuke had on his usual smirk and glare. "He is my best friend, nothing more. Not even friends with benefits." Phoenix smiled with a wolf-likeness to it. "Bet that sucks, having a Naru-chan sundae and not being allowed to enjoy it. Hmm, I remember with I did dress Naruto up in whipped cream once and sent him along to Itachi-sensei." (1)

Sasuke blinked and looked to the tomato red Naruto. "You actually did that once?" He looked to Phoenix. "Got pictures of it?" He asked. Naruto gaped and tried to kill him but his stomach prevented him from doing that.

Phoenix nodded and about to tell him she would bring them later when a voice called the group. A few rough looking guys came over, the leader, she guessed, had brown hair was golden flickers in it. "Hey, little cutie, why are you here with this fags?" He leaned on the table, only facing her. Phoenix smiled and turned to him, one of her sleeves trying to slip off. She glanced behind them and with a slight nod of her head, she alerted the five people behind the men.

She stood up and shoved the first away, her clothes changing to become a jounin uniform. His two goon were pushed down, their heads on the table by Neji and Lee. And as for the first, he got subjects to sand and his own shadow holding him. Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro were behind him. "Leave, before I get angry." Gaara spoke in his monotone voice. All three managed to get away and ran out the door.

"Hey, Gaara-chan. (2)" Phoenix said as hugged him, the boy slowly responded. She could only call him that besides Lee. She hugged the others too and help them a set table next to the booth. "So, Shika-kun, Neji-kun, if you are both here then that means I have a mission or I'm in trouble for getting pictures of you two."

Neji sighed. "The very first one but the last might be it later. You, Sasuke, Shikamaru and I have a mission to head over to the Wave country and scope out the scene. Word is there have been numerous assassinations on most of our members of the village when trying to enter there. We have to find the culprits, stopped and kill them silently without a warning being made."

Naruto spoke up and asked,"So, Gaara, Kankuro and Lee, why are you here?" Lee smiled and looked to him. "To keep you company, Naruto-kun! We have to make sure you are fit to have a child that will carry on your burning flame of youth. And Gaara has to have a meeting with Tsunade so Kankuro has to guard him with me." Gaara nodded to his boyfriend's words. (3)

The waiter brought over their meals for all eight of them. Phoenix broke her chopsticks and smiled. "So the Fennikusu Nenshou (4) has awoken again." All eight could hear that whisper of hers.

SORRYFORBEINGLATESORRYFORBEINGLATERSORRYFORBEINGLATE

Coffee was slammed in front of him as he stared at the old wooden table. "Itachi-kun, we have a mission." Said person looked up to see Deidara and Kisame. "Where to and for what?" He asked as he took the coffee and gulped some of it down.

"To the Wave country to kill off some assassins who think they are a big shot. You, Kisame and I have to go, un. Sasori-sempai will stand by to bring up any back up we may need. So get dress and let's go." Itachi stood up and put on his cloak and pulled his hair up. He smirked and led the way. This would be a nice way to get out and about.

* * *

Hello, I did this all this weekend to get it up quickly. I won't really have a set date but I'm trying my hardest. I just had my birthday on Sunday so I took a break this week to help celebrate.

So, to the magical numbers!

1 This was actually a roleplay I did with my friend one day when we were bored. Very fun to try since I play Naruto-kun.

2 I will use –chan or –kun to ID that Uke or not. Gaara is not uke but his name is fun to say with the –chan in it.

3 I support GaaxLee and for the other couples it will be ShikaxNeji, ShinoxKibaxKankuro. That is a cute threesome I like though it is rare to see.

4 Means Phoenix Burning.

See you later!


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, it is an Author's note. I have a feeling of wanting to stop my only story and go on and finish up some chapters of others. I work one story at a time but always go back and read and check every one of them. So when I update and put a new chapter for the DOZEN or more people who have put this down as a favorite or alerted it and I barely get 5 reviews...I kinda get ticked off. I mean so pissed I was close to deleting the stories all on my computer.

All I ask is for a few more reviews and not this:

OMG! I love this! Keep going!

Give me something to work off of. I know they are short chapters but that is getting better for me. Hell, I won't bite you. Give me something. A flame would be a nice surprise once in a while! I'm trying to say this:

My story won't see the light of day even if I get one review. I have told my part and now Naruto and Itachi-san have stuff to say...Oddly...

* * *

Itachi: *waving to his Naru-chan* Naruto-kun...Come over here. Please?"

Naruto: *smiling* *walks over* Itachi-chan! I missed you! *tries to jump into his arms to find Itachi backing away* What are you doing?

Itachi: There won't be any love between us because of the READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW.

Naruto: *eye twitch* WHAT?! I'LL KILL 'EM!!!!!!

Itachi: *turns to readers* Please, help me and my Naruto find each other again...and I'll throw in some other pairings you like me with...but no ItachiSaku! Thank you for you time.


	8. I'm Dead

Naruto sighed as Lee was trying to get Gaara to understand the game of Twister. He didn't care for the fact hat he was forced to stay at home or watch Lee, Gaara and his brother play Twister while he did the spinner. It wasn't that he was drinking an all veggie smoothie too. It was the fact that his little Phoenix and Sasuke were leaving on the mission. He didn't want to see them dead too. He shook his head at that thought.

Phoenix dieing was like the world without ramen. And Sasuke, he hasn't died yet and wanted his record clean for any failed mission. So he would be ok.

"Naruto?" Lee asked in a worried tone. Said blonde blinked up looked up. "I'm fine Lee, just thinking." Kankuro chuckled.

"I thought last time you were thinking, you had to deal with an angry Sakura, Tsunade and a Phoenix. Didn't you turn her into a bird?" He asked. A pillow was shot into his face.

"Meanie. Let's play!" Naruto said with a pout. He spun it and the game was on. It was funny to see them all put their foot on red then their hands on green. He smiled and spun it again and again. He had to stop a few minutes later and get some clones to help him lift Gaara's gourd off his back.

The game continued till Lee and Kankuro lost at the same time. They both think Gaara was cheating since they felt something slid past their legs and tickle their stomachs. Naruto started to laugh at Lee who pretended to cry for a kiss. He wouldn't let them see him sigh in longing for a kiss from Itachi.

YAOIMAKESTHEWORLDGOROUNDYAOIMAKESTHEWORLDGOYAY!

Footsteps were light and quick for the small group of leaf ninja. A raven, two brunettes and a violet haired girl traded positions for running. Phoenix smiled underneath her hood, her purple hair peeking out around her. She had made them wait to let her cut her hair to its normal shot and spiky look.

Traveling as fast as they were, they were coming up to the little hideout of the group. Her mind was blurred with Houkou's so her thoughts were a mixture of them both. She slowed down with Sasuke, coming up behind Shikamaru. All he did was point forward and she bit back a gasp. Those heads were her favorite friends but one stood out. The long raven hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. Tall and a little thin but strong underneath the large cloak. Uchiha Itachi was alive. Her sensei was back.

All four turned to them and she took a defensive pose, her eyes speaking for her. She waited as Shikamaru spoke out to them.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" He asked, hands in his pockets. No doubt, he was grabbing a few weapons from there.

Deidara chuckled and smiled. "Just having fun, killing and doing your mission. You guys are really slow." That made everyone angrier. She had to pull Sasuke back. Phoenix was hoping his thoughts weren't set on killing Itachi, she would step in. She stepped up and was beside Shikamaru. "I'm amazed a blonde like you could even make a sentence without your little 'un' at the end." She wanted them to attack so they weren't the ones who started the fight.

It did the trick. Deidara was flying across the field. She took a step forward and to the side so she was in front of Shikamaru. She backhanded Deidara as soon as he was close. He went flying back into the arms of Kisame who toppled over form the sudden weight.

Itachi spoke up, having seen enough emotions in his student's eyes. "We will leave; your job is also done." He turned and was gone, his companions following his example.

The Konoha ninja looked at one another; each lost in their thoughts. Shikamaru stepped up after a minute, looking to everyone in the group. "We should get back and report to Tsunade. Let's go." He jumped up, followed by the others.

Fists slammed onto a poor old desk. A few of the ninja inside the room were amazed it didn't shatter. "They what?!" Tsunade's scream rang out hard. Shikamaru tried to speak but she waved him off. This would take a few moments before anyone else could speak. "You mean to tell me, my fastest elite group of ninja couldn't get there in time. Then they didn't bring in the Akatsuki members they spotted or wound them to near death. Though the mission was done not by our own hand, I'll let this incident go. Everyone get out of my office."

Everyone rushed toward the door until a command came toward them. "Phoenix, stay here. We have to talk." Said girl gulped as her friends left. She turned and stood at attention. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

Tsunade leaned forward, fingertips together. "I have allowed you to stay here long enough. I'm sorry but you must leave. I cannot risk the counsel finding out about our deal. They will think all my plans for the good of the village are just to let the Akatsuki take over..." She was cut off by a slicing sound; metal against metal. Her eyes went from Phoenix's to the perfect line that cut the Leaf symbol in half.

"Tsunade-sama, I understand. I'll leave tonight." She turned and her hand on the door when Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"Phoenix, please. This hurts me too."

A chuckled rang out from the broken girl. "No, this hurts me more. I lost my homes too many times. Goodbye, Obaa-chan!"

A growling voice snapped at her. "Get back here Phoenix!"

"I'm Yun Houkou Yumi! That Phoenix of which you speak of has died!" The girl ran out, her tears flowing more freely then anything else. She barreled into several people as her feet tried to carry her to the Uchiha mansion. The keyword being 'tried'. She tripped, landing in a puddle. She whimpered in pain and pulled herself to the nearest wall.

_Houkou was starting to worry. He sighed as he knew what he had to do. This would hurt her more and Naruto. He shoved the gate opened and walked out._

Yumi passed out, as she was switching with Houkou. Just want he needed.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke slammed the door, startling Lee and Kankuro so they fell. Gaara won again. "Hey, Sasu-chan. Something wrong?" he asked, standing up; using the table to help him. He moved to Sasuke, knowing he wouldn't hurt him.

Sasuke was torn. He didn't want to tell Naruto but not telling him seems to be hurting him worse. He took the blonde in his arms. God, how he loved him. Even though it wasn't as what he wanted, they could still be brothers. "I'm so sorry...He is back. He wasn't dead at all." He felt the blonde stiffen in his arms and all eyes were on him.

"He is?" Naruto looked up to him, tears fresh on his face. This was great! Phoenix would be happy and-. Phoenix...Where was she? "Where is Phoenix?" He asked. Sasuke glance toward the Hokage building's direction. "Tsunade wanted to talk with her about something. She should be back by now." Speak of the Devil; no really, speak to him; 'she' walked in.

Lee moved toward her for a hug but stopped. Yellow eyes started out at them, hair was arched upward in spikes and was bleach white. Canines were lengthened and Naruto knew Houkou's temper was short. The wolf moved past them as he went into Phoenix's room. If you could call it that without laughing. All it had was a makeshift futon and two bags with all of her processions. He grabbed the bags and turned around, now facing Naruto. "Houkou, what is going on?"

Or so we thought it was Naruto. Kyuubi must have joined up with his kit. He heard both voices joined into one. But he could separate them, Naruto's full of fear and worry, Kyuubi was anger. Houkou smiled sadly. "We are leaving, Tsunade's orders. Yumi had a break down." He slipped around them and was to the front door with sand locked his ankles in place.

"Kazekage-sama, you have met me before. You know what I can do. Release me!" He snapped out. Yumi was starting to wake up, hearing their voices. Nothing was done and he growled, a tail forming. He whipped it back, a gust of wind hitting Gaara only. He was out the door and into the large oak. Naruto ran out, Sasuke supporting him. "Yumi, wait!" He called out. Said girl turned, her normal appearance back. She gave them a sad smile then turned and jumped toward her home. She didn't want to see her fox fall to his knees, crying at his loss of a friend.

Sasori was sitting down in the living room, Deidara in his lap. The blonde was still pissed about the comment Phoenix made. Itachi was angry at himself for he was sulking in the corner. Kisame and Tobi were paling their video game. Hidan and his partner were doing a mission. No one knew where Pein and Konan were. Tobi paused the game as a figure stepped in. Every stood up but Itachi walked toward the person.

Yumi fell, her old sensei catching her. She was a mess, blood was coming from her mouth ad cuts were everywhere on her body. "Itachi-kun...N-Naruto...knows." She said, holding him. He held his student tightly and glanced at her bags. He motioned to them and Kisame picked them up. This was going to be a long talk. He led the way to her room, the girl asleep in his arms. What happened to made her come home so badly?


End file.
